Aurore boréale
by Nayraa
Summary: "Lève les yeux... Konan. Lève-les, et admire ton plus beau souvenir." Drabble.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

_« Quoi qu'il arrive... »_

_Ma prise de conscience me fit baisser la tête et je scrutai désormais le sol._

_« ... Je serai là. Avec vous. »_

_Je venais de promettre. Et, par la même occasion, de sceller ma vie..._

L'air frais et nocturne me fouettait le visage et jouait avec quelques mèches saphir. Je demeurais debout et droite face au spectacle que m'offrait la nuit. Mon long manteau noir balayait le sol et dissimulait entièrement mes mains je m'amusais parfois à les désintégrer en feuilles de papier pour ensuite leur rendre leur forme originelle. Seul leur crépitement brisait ce silence si rare et si pesant à la fois. Je sentais mon origami osciller dangereusement dans mes cheveux.

Le jour où ma rose tombera, je la suivrai. Et je tenais à peine debout sans jamais m'effondrer.

Une seule et unique goutte de pluie glacée vint caresser ma joue et resta suspendue à mon menton.

Tout était sur le point de choir mais je me tenais encore droite et par la même occasion, je tenais ma promesse. Contre tout. Pour la paix. Pour cette lueur gigantesque dans le ciel, rare et inaccessible. C'était tellement beau, mais tellement insipide...

« C'est si beau...

— Tu t'émerveilles pour des choses bien inutiles. »

Je souris à cette réponse, complètement prévisible. A vrai dire, j'avais délibérément prononcé cette phrase futile afin d'entendre sa réaction comme pour me convaincre que malgré mon souvenir, malgré le passé où j'étais perpétuellement plongée... Tout était bien différent. L'homme debout à mes côtés n'était décidément plus le même et c'était normal : puisqu'il était mort.

Non, il vivait à travers _Pain. _Depuis sa disparition, je ne savais plus comment regarder son corps encore en vie ; j'avais beau scruter son visage, ce n'était plus lui. Pourtant tout était pareil autour de nous, comme avant...

_« C'est si beau..._

— _C'est la plus belle chose au monde ! Tu ne trouves pas Konan, dis ?_

— _J'en suis persuadée » fis-je dans un regard amusé et attendri._

_Aussi soudainement que Yahiko m'eût sortie cette phrase, sa mine se renfrogna et il posa un regard vert et blasé sur le sol._

_« Je parie que Nagato va encore faire son rabat-joie..._

— _Qui te le dit ? Qui te dit que je ne trouve pas ça beau ? fit la voix discrète de ce dernier, un œil rieur tourné vers nous._

— _D'habitude tu cherches toujours un défaut à tout ! »_

_Nagato replaça discrètement une mèche rouge derrière l'oreille et leva ses étranges pupilles concentriques vers l'objet de toute cette mascarade, haut dans le ciel. Son sourire s'élargit._

_« C'est magnifique, mais bien inutile. »_

Sans m'en apercevoir, je souriais et avais tourné mon regard vers Pain.

« Je vois... » souffla-t-il, sans bouger.

Je sursautai légèrement et portai une main à ma joue que je découvris en feu.

« Cesse tes enfantillages, tu ne fais que tourner en rond » termina-t-il en se tournant vers moi, me montrant ainsi l'étrange visage de Yahiko planté d'épaisses aiguilles et portant le regard de Nagato. Après toutes ces années, je ne m'y faisais toujours pas.

J'eus un pincement amer au cœur au fond, je ne voulais pas quitter mes souvenirs. Mais s'ils le voulaient, si nous le voulions j'étais prête, bon gré mal gré, à tout oublier. Même avec son enveloppe charnelle vide près de moi. Même avec la voix éteinte de Nagato, me parvenant depuis son corps fatigué et clouté au loin.

Même sous notre bijou, notre aurore boréale.

Pour la paix, notre rêve.

Il nous avait fallu nous sacrifier...

C'était le prix. Et tout comme cette lueur gigantesque là-haut, il semblait inaccessible pourtant nous l'avions payé. Le doute planait encore dans mon esprit malgré mes convictions mais à chaque fois qu'il me demandait ce qui me tracassait, je me contentai de répondre :

« Je vous suivrai. »

Car c'était vrai. Je voulais moi aussi voir la fin des conflits et effleurer la paix du bout des doigts, enfin. Quoi qu'il pût arriver, nous allions rester soudés. Et si nous devions passer par la souffrance pour cela, alors qu'il en fût ainsi.

Mon souvenir demeurait lumineux dans mes sombres pensées, me persuadant qu'un jour nous allions nous retrouver... Tous les trois.

Heureux.


End file.
